Second Summer
by Color Me Berserk
Summary: After several years away, Qrow stops by to visit his favorite, and only, nieces. Upon arriving however, he is treated to an unexpected surprise. Why is Yang so quiet. Why is Tai so nervous. And most importantly, why is Ruby wearing Summers cloak?
1. Chapter 1

**Second Summer**

* * *

Qrow Branwen doesn't have many good days. He doesn't have many surviving friends, he is an alcoholic, and most of his time is spend hunting down and killing people.

But today... today should be a good day.

After too many years of being away from home at long last he has time to visit his nieces again. The two loud and obnoxious little balls of energy that always try their best to drive him completely insane. They are noisy, brash, and tend to cover him in some sort of paint every time he visits. Sometimes it seems their goal in life is to make his is difficult as possible when they are around.

He wouldn't trade them for the world.

A hunter's life was is a dangerous one. Living to middle age is a miracle in this profession. Over the years Qrow has slowly watched from afar as friend after friend either faded away into obscurity or died doing their job.

It makes him appreciate the little moments and occasional weeks he gets to spend with what family he has left all the more.

His most recent mission was one of the hardest he has ever had, and they show no signs of getting easier. He hopes it won't be so, but in his heart, he knows every time he sees the kiddos it's more and more likely it will be the last.

So he is going to enjoy the hell out of seeing them again.

The walk through Patch is calming. The small sleeping town is so isolated from the rest of the world. Between the waters and forests barricading them in against outsiders it's an easy place to settle down and lose yourself in. It's why so many hunters that are either too damaged to continue their duties or have children of their own to raise choose it as a place to settle down.

A hunter never truly retires. Even the grizzled old men bearing a hundred scars and missing limbs are ready to give their lives at a moment's notice in the fight against humanities eternal enemy.

But it is a great place to rest in the meantime.

Qrow considered buying his own home on the island once upon a time. His old teammates Summer and Tai spent every waking moment pestering him to do so before... before. But after her death he just couldn't bring himself to entertain the thought anymore. His semblance always made him antsy about remaining in one place too long lest some misfortune fall upon someone he cares about. As more and more hunters of his generation fell, he felt he had to pick up the slack the losses made.

Pretty soon the days he wasn't off hunting each year could be counted on a single hand.

It changed for a few years after Summers death. Tai pretty much imploded under grief, guilt, and the pressure of raising two girls by himself so Qrow had to step in and give him a hand for a year before he got back on his feet.

Tai was more than capable of raising the two though. So after that Qrow went right back on out hunting. Although he took a bit more time out for the little munchkins.

Qrow turns off the stone paved path onto a thinner dirt track into the woods, it wasn't the fastest way to Tai's house but it provided a very specific cliff top view Qrow had to visit every time he returned.

By the time Qrow gets to the cliffside grave the sun is high overhead. He could have gotten their in a few short minutes if he used his gift but he enjoyed the winding meandering path the game trail took through the woods. It gives him time to think and reflect on the better days when team STRQ were all together.

The gravestone itself is the same as always. A solid rectangular slab set into the ground far away enough from the cliffs edge that it won't erode away in the near future. They chose this spot because Summer used to love sitting on the edge of the cliff watching the waves as a child. Over the years they accompanied her to the spot more than a few times and it grew on all of them.

They didn't visit it other than to pay their respects anymore though.

"Hey Summer." Qrow starts the same as every time before, and like all those times everything he thought of saying leaves his head as soon as he does. He rubs the back of his head and leans back to stare into the clear blue skies.

"You know I'm no good at these things. You would think I would have started writing this crap down or something after so many times. Couple of people died since I visited last. Don't worry though they weren't anyone you knew. Still hurts to see them go though you know? Ozpin is just as cryptic as ever, and Ironwood has actually somehow managed to shove that stick even farther up his ass in the last few years. I would be impressed if it wasn't so incredibly annoying."

He rocks back on his heals and kneels down to wipe some stray leaves from the grave.

"I haven't visited your girls yet but I'll be seeing them in a few. I'll make sure to stop by again before I go. Might bring one of them along or something. Fuck if I know."

He gets back to his feet and turns away from the grave.

"See you in a few."

* * *

Qrow made the trip to Tai's house in his bird form to save time. Now that he has gotten the first part of his trip over he is in even more of a rush to see his nieces smiling faces.

But not too much of a rush. If either of the two knew how much he wants to see them he would probably die of embarrassment.

So instead of rushing to the house and kicking down the door he instead alights upon a branch in the backyard where he has a good view of his extended family go about their day.

The first he sees is the elder of the two girls. Yang storms out of the house, clearly upset with something, and slams the door behind her hard enough to dislodge it from its hinges.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" the blonde yells before sprinting forward and slamming her fist through a fully-grown tree.

Qrows bird eyes widen in shock. Maybe she is just a tad beyond merely being upset. But what on earth could have angered his niece so much? The Yang he knew from years ago was hotheaded sure but she wasn't one to lash out in anger.

Yang keeps up her destruction of the local flora, gradually approaching the tree Qrow is using as his roost. Lost in thought the hunter almost forgets to take off and get out of the tree before she destroys it too. The bird formed man glides through the air to the roof of the modestly sized house.

Perhaps from this vantage he will be able to hear what Tai is up to.

"Aaah yes! Take it!"

Qrow immediately takes back off and flees at the sound of flesh smacking against flesh. Last thing he wants to hear is his best friend Taiyang Xiao Long getting it on with whoever he brought home.

Gah. He wants to vomit just thinking about it.

What kind of dad does that anyway? It's the middle of the day!

At least give your kids money to go to the movie theatre or something to get them out of the house or something.

Qrow circles above the still raging Yang for a few more minutes before she calms down and the trees are once again safe to stand on. He lands upon a branch just a few feet over the blonde's head out of her sight.

"Damnit. Just a few more days..." The teary-eyed girl mumbles under her breath almost too quiet for Qrow to hear. What could possibly make her this upset? Her dad bringing home "guests" in the middle of the day would be shocking sure. But this reaction is nothing near that.

As if on cue the elder sister breaks down crying against the tree.

The unseen raven takes back off and circles the property before heading up the road towards town.

Where is Ruby?

* * *

A few hours later the sun is just starting to descend towards the horizon when Qrow is walking up the frost steps of the Xiao Long household. He already put off seeing them long enough, may as well get the awkward re-introductions over with quickly.

Not that he regretted putting them off of course, especially after learning how... indisposed Tai was earlier.

He knocks on the door. A minute later it slowly opens to reveal Yang looking far better than she did earlier. Her eyes arn't puffy from crying at least so she must have gotten over it.

"Hello how can I- QROW!" The girl shouts. Her eyes light up like fireworks at the sight of her favorite, and only, uncle finally returning after so long. With speed that would make a seasoned hunter jealous she launches herself forward and latches onto his chest.

"I missed you so much! It's been like years! Howhaveyoubeendoinghashuntingbeengoodhaveyoubeenstayingsavehowareyourweaponsdoingdidyouhearthatiamgoingtobeaconinafewdaysohmygoditsbeensolong!"

Qrow chuckles at returns the rambling girls tight hug.

"I've been doing just fine firecracker. How are things here?"

Yang flinches and goes stiff. That... certainly isn't normal.

"Just fine. Excited to leave to Beacon next weak though." She replies in a stiff almost wooden voice. Where did the excited fiery girl go, Qrow can't help but think. So different from the non-stop ball of energy from a few years ago.

She almost sounds like she is resigned to something.

"Yang, who's at the door?" a deeper man's voice comes from inside the house. A moment later Taiyang steps into view.

He looks almost the same as last time Qrow saw him. Same short blond hair. Same ruddy fashion sense. Maybe he has a few more lines around his eyes. Overall though, pretty much identical.

"Holy sh- Qrow! You look like shit."

Qrow face palms. Yup, same old Tai, just as dumb as ever. You would think over the last 20 years he would have learns some tact, but he is just as boneheaded as ever somehow.

"Thanks for that Tai. Really needed the reminder."

Yang takes a step away from them both and retreats back into the house. Tai stares blankly at Qrow for a moment longer before chuckling and hugging his old friend.

"Sorry bird brain. Just didn't expect you. if it wasn't for Ozpin giving us updates we wouldn't even know you were alive!" He gives Qrow a heart thump on the back, "Now come on inside. Dinner should be ready soon."

Both men step across the threshold and move to the dining room. Yang is already seated on one side of the table, places already set. The girl avoids both men's eyes and simple stares out the window blankly.

"Tai? Who is that, do we have a guest for dinner?" A light musical voice comes from the kitchen.

Tai clears his through and his eyes flick to Yang. "Yes _Rose_. Your _Uncle_ Qrow is visiting."

Qrow looks between the two blondes. Something is going on here and he can't for the life of him understand it.

A blur of white, too fast for the eye to track blasts through the kitchen door and slams into Qrows chest and the grizzled hunter finds himself being squeezed to death my yet another niece.

"Oh, my goodness Qrow! I missed you so much bird brain!"

The girl leans back and stares up at her uncle with huge glistening eyes. Qrow stares down at her, a wistful smile on his face. She looks so much like her mother its almost painful, memories of a long-lost friend bubbling up in his head. He already visited Summers grace though, so he quickly forces them back down and hugs the girl tight to his chest.

"I missed you too kiddo."

Ruby gives him another tight squeeze and steps back. "I'm making dinner so just sit down anywhere. I'll get more utensils for you!"

And in a burst of speed the cloaked girl is gone.

Qrow chuckles. Ruby really hasn't changed a bit.

But as the girl rushes about the room getting's things prepared for her family's meal he can't help but wonder.

Why is she wearing Summers cloak?

* * *

An hour or so later the family is finishing up dinner.

Qrow chose to sit next to Ruby with Yang across from him and Tai at the head of the table on the other side of Ruby. Ruby really seemed to enjoy the proximity to her uncle because throughout the entire meal she constantly peppered him with a thousand questions about his hunts.

Conversely, Yang had hardly said a word.

Now the two blonds and the bird were leaning back in their chairs after cramming their stomachs full of Ruby's delicious cooking. Qrow couldn't remember the last time he had food so good. Certainly not sense he went back to hunting full time at least.

The conversation slows once the food is gone. Yang still hasn't said a word and Tai just keeps glancing between Qrow and his daughters for some reason. Ruby would still be pestering him for answers on every little detail of his hunts if she hadn't had to get up to take care of the dishes.

She asked more than enough questions for them all. Almost as if she was trying to fill the empty space with inane conversation.

"So Qrow, how long do you think you will be staying this time?" Tai finally asks once Ruby sits back down at the table.

Qrow takes a moment to think. He really shouldn't be gone from work too long, but nothing immediately pressing needed his attention so he could spare... a week?

"Maybe a week. Depends on if I get anymore news from Oz I guess. You know how he is."

That gets a chuckle out of Tai and the two hunters both spend the next minutes trading jokes about their stuffy boss much to Ruby's enjoyment.

Eventually the jokes turn into stories of the many hunts Qrow has taken part in over the last few years, and finally Yang begins to gain interest in the conversation.

"You killed a GOLIATH!?" The girl practically shouts. Those are incredible powerful, even fully trained hunters usually go after them in packs due to their high intelligence. They are just as likely to use pack tactics and ambushes as the hunters after them are.

Killing one by yourself is one hell of an achievement.

"Yeah not to brag, but I'm kind of a big deal." Qrow barks out a laugh and tilts his head cockily.

"Oh really, the same Qrow Branwen that got eliminated from the Vital tournament by tripping over his sword and falling into a fire trap? That Qrow Brawnwen?" Ruby piped up from his side.

"Oh my god Tai, what horrible stories have you been telling your kids? I'm trying to be the cool uncle here, it takes a lot of work even without the sabotage!"

Tai chuckles at his antics and turns to address Ruby, "Dear, could you please fetch us the bottle of whiskey Yang things she has hidden in her room?"

The pint-sized girl nods and takes off.

"Finally, something good to drink. I've been coasting on some Mistralian crap for the last few days. It's a wonder the country hasn't collapsed considering how terrible their alcohol tastes."

Ruby comes back down the stairs carrying a large rectangular bottle of dark brown liquid. Poor Yang. It looks like expensive stuff too.

She sets it lightly on the table between the two adults, a healthy distance from Yang, and steps over to the cabinets to search for some glasses.

"I'm not trying to sabotage you Qrow, I'm just making sure they have a well-rounded view of-"

CRASH!

The three turn to see Ruby standing over a shattered glass.

"Damnit Summer what have I told you about-" Tai freezes.

Qrow stares at Ruby. The entire family is completely still.

Poor Yang looks like she is about to cry.

Qrow turns towards his old friend and looks at him. Really _looks_ at him. For the first time he notices the nervousness in his movements.

His eyes harden.

"Yang." The elite hunter says in a no-nonsense tone, "Take your sister outside and go to the road. You father and I have to have a... talk."

Yang nods her head and practically drags her sister, who is now complaining about not bing able to clean up the mess, out of the room.

Just as they leave, she sees Qrow slowly drawing his sword.

* * *

Yang sits next to her sister for what feels like an eternity. Her heart feels like it's going a mile a minute. As if at any moment it will explode from her chest or choke her to death.

Ruby on the other hand is completely unfazed. After a few minutes of waiting, the petite girl started humming and started fixating on her sisters long blond hair, brushing it out over and over until it was perfectly combed.

Eventually, soft footsteps approach. Yang jerks her head towards them in fear. What if _he_ is coming back for them? She wouldn't let him take Ruby, not this time. She was too weak before but now she wasn't letting her out of her sight for anything in the world.

But it's not _him._ It's her favorite uncle Qrow. The hunter's white shirt, usually only stained with alcohol has fine lines of blood training across it now. The man himself looks unwounded as far as Yang can tell.

"Thank god." she mumbles and finally breaks down into tears. Qrow would never let anything happen to them.

"Come on Yang. Ruby. We're going to Vale."

Yang gets to her feat, but Ruby just sits their staring off into the woods.

"Ruby?" Qrow asks, his normally nonchalant voice laced with worry. "Earth to Ruby?"

Yang shakes her head.

"Mom? Come on, were going."

Ruby perks her head up. "Oh. I'm sorry. I zoned out for a moment." She sounds just as cheerful as ever.

And so, Qrow leads Yang and Summer to Vale.

For a very unpleasant conversation.

* * *

 **Welcome to the bottom.**

 **So... that was a thing.**

 **For anyone who cant read between the lines (their is always one). Tai basically replaced Summer with Ruby, making her the replacement Summer.**

 **And yes. Tai was having sex with Ruby.**

 **I thought of this a while back when I was reading... god what was it... its a popular fanfic where Ruby runs away because Tai is overprotective and sees her as Summer and it destroys their relationship. Its a good fic.**

 **So of course my brain was immediately going, "Yes, but how can I make it more fucked up?"**

 **The writing isn't really up to par in this, but I dont want to go back and rewrite things in it because it makes me feel bad.**

 **I might write more of this. Basically Ruby going to Beacon as Summer, and with all the fucked up confusion and awkward cringe involved.**

 **Or i might just pretend i never wrote this.**

 **Either one really.**

 **In the meantime, if you enjoyed it... thanks i guess? It is quite poorly written and not about a decent topic so you probably didn't, but to each their own i suppose.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo. I wrote more of this. I didn't plan to, but I thought of more stuff and I had to get it out of my head before I could write my other stories hahaha.**

* * *

Second Summer: Chapter 02

* * *

Ozpin, headmaster of the prestigious Beacon Academy and Hunter Extraordinaire, liked to think of himself as a very unflappable person, the rock in the stream unaffected by the currents rushing past.

He wasn't anywhere close to prepared for when one of his most skilled hunters came bursting into his office, covered in blood, on the verge of flying into a blind rage.

"Qrow, I need you to tell me what is going on. Did someone attack you? Is anyone hurt?" Ozpin asked the pacing, angry man in front of him. He sincerely hoped Qrow hadn't done anything too stupid in a drunken stupor, but that was never the old birds thing anyway. he was more of a "fall over and pass out in the gutter" kind of drunk.

He could only pray that whoever donated their blood to Qrows outfit deserved it.

Qrow kept up his pacing, stomping from one side of Ozpins office to the other as he tried to work his thoughts into some semblance of order. He had left his two nieces just outside with Glynda, who looked confused as all hell at the distraught Yang and completely uncaring Ruby, before coming inside, and already his instincts were screaming at him to get back to them and take them somewhere they could be same.

Not that there are any places safer than Beacon Academy, but his brain didn't care about that.

After serval long minutes punctuated by Qrow opening his mouth to begin speaking, only to snap it closed again and resume his pacing, they are finally interrupted by the door opening and Glynda stepping into the office with Yang and Ruby training behind holding hands. The blond teacher stomped up to Qrow, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to a stop.

"What. Happened."

Qrow glanced over at the two girls before finally taking a deep breath, and forcing what had to be the most awkward and uncomfortable words that he would ever have to say.

"I killed Tai."

Glynda flinched back from Qrow and fingered her riding crop nervously. She never did have the best opinion of the man, and despite them being on sort of friendly terms for years she couldn't help but think all of her worst fears about the man had come true.

After all, who murders their best friend?

On the other hand, Ozpin did not look worried at all. He stared at Qrow for a long moment before turning his gaze onto the two girls. Neither of them looked nervous around Qrow, and as he watched, Ruby sidled up next to Qrow and took his hand in her own. To Ozpin it looked less like the white cloaked girl was mourning her father, and more like she was trying to comfort the old bird.

Which certainty raised some questions. Ozpin was already regretting not checking in with Tai more often. He meant to get in contact with him every year or so just to make sure the man was taking being a single father well and wasn't being overwhelmed but something always just seemed to get in the way until he completely overlooked it. The last time he called Tai must have been at least a year ago, and several more years since he had last actually seen the man in person.

Apparently, that would remain the last time he saw Taiyang Xiao-Long.

"It's okay Qrow, you didn't do anything wrong." Ruby said softly from her place next to Qrow. She squeezed his hand tightly and gave him a big ear to ear smile that would normally pull at the heartstrings, but now just made Qrow angry and unbearably sad.

The grizzled hunter forced a smile to his face and pat the girl on the head, "I know kiddo. Now go take care of Yang, will yah, she looks like she is going to pass out."

The cloaked girl nodded and went over to Yang, pulled her into a soft hug while rubbing her back mumbling soothing words in her ear. Whatever she said immediately began to calm Yang down and they both walk out of Ozpins office hand in hand.

Qrow stared after the pair and sighed heavily. He couldn't quite believe how fucked up his already travesty of a life had gotten in the last day. "I didn't exactly plan for either of them to be here for this... but to put it simply, Tai has been abusing Ruby for the last few years. Maybe longer."

Shocked would not even begin to describe how Glynda looked. Her face shot through a thousand different emotions ranging from rage to disgust before sinking into such a heavy disappointed sadness that made her look a decade older. The anger she had been feeling towards Qrow vanished like it was never there to begin with. It was a lot to take in, and they both knew Qrow, he could goof around on occasion, not to mention act like a complete pig, but he was serious as a heart attack when things were important, and he never looked as worn down as he did right now.

It was even worse than hearing that his best friend was dead, and his sister was taking up the family business of murdering the innocent.

For his part, Ozpin did not have the immediate guttural reaction like his assistant. He instead reached into one of his many drawers and pulled out a bottle of alcohol and dumbed a liberal amount into his coffee.

"Are you absolutely sure Qrow? From just what I've seen it looks more like he would have been harming Yang more than Ruby. The girl looked remarkably put together all things considered."

Qrow flopped into a chair of his own with a sigh. "Yeah it definitely does. Yang mostly just feels guilty for not stopping it. Ruby is much worse despite how she looks."

At that Glynda broke out of her sadness induced coma, "What do you mean?"

* * *

Outside the office, the two sisters were sitting on the long couch where people would normally wait for an appointment with the headmaster. Yang was clinging to Ruby like she was a life-raft in the middle of a hurricane, and Ruby was still just rubbing her sisters back, whispering words of encouragement.

"Don't worry Yang, I know it's scary but Oz is a good person, he and Glynda will make sure everything is alright."

Yang knew her sister meant well. Their strange relationship pretty much always meant that Yang would blow a gasket and Ruby would have to calm her down and relax her, but in moments like this it made Yang feel so terrible inside. She was the older sister, she was the one who should be doing the comforting her abused younger sister, not the other way around. Ruby is supposed to be the one barely holding back tears, keeping themselves just a hairsbreadth away from a full-blown panic attack!

But she wasn't. She was doing what she always does, looking out for Yang first, and acting like nothing was wrong with her.

Yang knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but feel inferior to her sister.

The two sat in an almost comfortable silence, never quite settling down fully, for what felt like hours until the almost serenity was broken by Glynda stepping through the door. The deputy headmistress looked quite the worse for wear. Her eyes were puffy and red and her makeup had quite obviously been wiped off at some point. The most striking thing to Yang, however, were her eyes. They looked so incredibly sad, like at any moment the woman could break out in sobs.

They only got worse when they looked at Ruby.

"Come on girls, Ozpin would like to speak with you."

Yang nodded slowly and levered herself to her feat slowly. Talking about this, especially with people she didn't really know, was far down the list of things she wanted to do, but she knew Qrow trusted the pair, and she trusted him.

Ruby did not have such reservations. Her face split into a wide gleeful smile upon laying eyes upon Glynda, like seeing a good friend after a long time away, and hopped up and flew through the door in the blink of an eye.

"Ozzy!" Ruby shouted happily as she slid to a halt in front of the man's desk. "How ya been? Drinking enough milk?"

Knowing how Ruby would act and actually seeing it in person was an entirely different beast to Ozpin. The man had seen a lot of horrible things over his very long life, but he had to admit. This was definitely up there.

Way, way up there.

"We have a few questions we would like to ask you Yang" he waved a hand to the chair she had slid past, "if you wouldn't mind sitting?"

In a flash of white, the girl was sat.

Yang fell into the other seat in front of the desk and flopped back like a dead fish. The two girls couldn't possible look more different. One excited, the other one seemingly trying to drown on dry land.

"First thing I would like to ask you, is what is your recollection of today's events?"

Ruby simply tilted her head in confusion so Yang jumped in.

"Well, Qrow came by and stayed for dinner. He found out what was going on a-and... sent us to the end of the street before..." she glanced at her uncle who still wore his blood splattered clothing, "killing dad."

Ozpin sipped his drink, mirrored by Qrow who took a massive chug of alcohol, and nodded slowly.

"And Ruby? What would you say happened today?"

All eyes turned to the white clad girl who was busy looking for lint in her cloak. She didn't react to them, and kept fiddling with her clothing until Yang spoke up, "M-mom..."

Ruby immediately turned to Yang, "Yes dear? Do you need something?" The earnest, honest curiosity on the girls' face was agonizing to see for everyone else in the room.

"Ozpin was asking you a question."

Ruby spun to the headmaster and smiled apologetically, "Sorry Ozzy, I zoned out, what did you say?"

He blinked slowly, it was not often he would feel unsure about how to proceed, but this was not a usual situation, and he knew any wrong step could have massive negative consequences. He had dealt with abused children before of course, being a hero typically meant sticking your head where it didn't belong and getting involved in less than savory things, but he never had to deal with something at quite this level.

"I was asking what you remember about what happened today?"

"Oh!" Ruby perked up and tapped a finger against her chin thoughtfully, "Well it was pretty normal for the most part. We woke up, I cooked breakfast for everyone. After breakfast we went outside and practiced with our weapons for a few hours until lunch. I made Tai and Yang some sandwiches! After that I uuuh..." She glanced towards Yang and blushed bright red, "Tai sent Yang out so we could have some... ahem... al _one time_. Then bird brain stopped by while I was making dinner! It was such a nice surprise, he's always away on work for so long we never get to see him anymore."

She turned her gigawatt smile onto Qrow, who rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"And then?"

"Well than we had dinner, I broke a plate again, which I shouldn't have done because I do it constantly because I am such a clutz and it makes Tai upset and I never want to make him upset because you know how he gets and-"

Yang hung her head and sniffled. Glynda and Qrow looked very much like their wanted to go brutally murder something.

Or in Qrows case, brutally murder someone again.

"Mom, you're rambling again."

Ruby snapped her mouth shut and broke out in giggles, "Sorry about that, I've been up for like 30 hours straight. I'm kind of running on fumes at this point."

Ozpin turned to the other two hunters', looking for their opinion on the matter. They discussed things thoroughly before bringing the two back in, but none of the three were a hundred percent happy with their decision.

Unfortunately, their hands were tied in a way, Yang was already accepted into Beacon, and Qrow was too important an asset to have sitting around taking care of family. As much as it hurt for him to say what Qrow did every day was far too valuable to just set aside for any amount of time. It's why he didn't take more than a few days off from hunting every year. Even his drinking had to be worked around his constant hunting and information gathering trips.

The man was simply impossible to replace at the moment, which is exactly why Ozpin was so invested in that year's batch of students. The previous generation of Hunter's was dropping like flies and they needed plenty of fresh blood to bolster their ranks.

"Yang, you are already going to attend Beacon in the upcoming semester, so you will be staying here at the school until initiation. Ruby, you will also be staying at the school for the foreseeable future. Unfortunately, Qrow doesn't have the means to take care of you so we will go with this until we can find a better solution."

He turned his computers monitor around so the two could see Yangs admittance form on the screen, along with all the different information they provided about her semblance and abilities. "Unlike your sister you haven't had constant testing of your abilities, so between now and term start we will test your abilities to see where you place among your age group."

Once again, Ruby looked incredibly confused, which Yang expected, and the rest had feared would happen.

"Um... Ozzy? Who's Ruby?"

"God fucking damnit." Qrow grumbled under his breath. "Ruby, that is your name."

Her cheery smile froze on her face in a mocking caricature of happiness, "What are you talking about birdo? My name is Summer Rose, not Rugby or whatever it is you are talking about."

Qrows agitation finally got the better of him, "No. It is not. You are not Summer Rose. Summer is dead, you are my niece, Ruby Rose."

The temperature in the room plummeted. Summer dropped all pretenses of looking happy and instead turned a baleful glare onto Qrow. The look of pure, unfiltered rage and hate shocked the other 3 to the core, and they jerked away in surprise.

Summer slowly got to her feet and stalked over to Qrow. Her silver eyes shimmered and released puffs of light with each step. "My. Name. Is. Summer. Rose." She stopped in front of Qrow and glared up at him. The gruff hunter easily towered over the petite girl, but he looked like he wanted to jump out of the window to escape.

"I am not some pathetic, worthless little girl that let her father do horrible things to her. Ruby Rose does not exist. She is dead."

She grabbed onto his collar and pulled his head down to her level. Her eyes flared brighter and brighter, lighting the entire room with an eerie shimmering light that weighed on them all light a ton of bricks on their chests.

"Do you understand."

* * *

 **Welcome to the bottom. Welp, this chapter is significantly less... awkward and cringy that the first. I really enjoyed reading all the reviews for this story, because hot damn, they were funny. Sorry if the first chapter made you feel bad.**

 **As to the plan for this series, which I guess it is now that it is not a one shot, I am debating what to do with Summer (and from this point on, Ruby will always be referred to as Summer unless I am making a point by referring to her as Ruby). Their will probably be another chapter or two before initiation, one for testing Summer's abilities, and another for the Tortchwick theft. I originally planned on Summer becoming a student at Beacon, but after rethinking things and just actually putting words to paper I might make her part of the faculty instead.**

 **It doesn't exactly make any sense, but nothing I write ever makes and sense so that's nothing new hahaha.**

 **Oh, and I don't think Summer had a weapon named in the show, so if you have an idea for a cool weapon (because in this Summer will be using Summers weapon and fighting style) please toss that shit my way bruv.**

 **Not much else to say. ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

 **tastingrainbows: that was the goal! I have always enjoyed writing things that are fucked up or off putting and seeing how people react to it. its always memorable! And yes, it was quite obvious what was happening pretty quickly in the story. I tried making it more vague, but I have tons of issues with trying to be subtle, and not weighting it properly so it just goes completely over everyones heads and it just confuses everyone. I went with being more obvious and less confusing. And boy, I cant disagree more with the writing quality. It's sooooooo bad. I pretty much speed wrote the entire thing so i didn't really check over anything at all. :D**

 **Jackthespades: Yeah i write a lot of different things at once haha. I also am writing over a dozen of my own personal, original projects for practice while writing these. Writing is typically a fast process for me, so I tend to just immediately write whatever is on my mind so i can get practice in regardless without wasting time forcing myself to write something I'm not feeling. That and I'm too scatterbrained to just force myself to write something specific, so i just blast through other projects until i wrap back around haha.**

 **merendinoemiliano: you bet it was!**

 **RizkyBiznoose: Thanks. I had like 5 more ideas that were even more fucked up, and got a few partially written. None of those would have worked under this websites TOS though so i had to nix them hahaha.**

 **KHARAKI TAKAN: yeah it does work better as a one shot. Alas, If i dont write it, my brain will explode.**

 **fanfiction's rookie: I really love your review :D all the reaction reviews just make me crack up whenever i get them**

 **To everyone who mentioned in their review that "Matters of the Heart" is the inspiration, Yes it was! I completely forgot the name and couldn't remember any details other than that Ruby used a Katana or something hahaha.**

 **And to anyone who was both disgusted, and wanted me to write more...**

 **Thanks.**

 **And this will probably only get more fucked up.**

 **After all, if you have read my other stories their are few things I love more then flashbacks...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Summer**

Birds of Prey

* * *

High above the island of Patch, a small black bird flew to-and-fro, searching for its family.

It had been so long since the little bird visited, longer still since it had actually spoken with them, but that was all going to end. That sunny day, the lonely little Raven was going to return to its family and accept whatever punishment they deserved for leaving them.

She only hoped her daughter wouldn't hate her too much. She knew it was wishful thinking but she had to try none the less.

Raven had originally decided to return years ago, only to find her then husband had moved on from her and found a new love in their old teammate Summer Rose.

Years later she heard Summer had passed on a mission, and once again gathered her willpower and set out to visit.

Once again, she got cold feet. This time blaming her inability to follow through with her family, on them mourning their lost loved one. As essentially an outsider she believed she did not have the right to intrude on their lives as soon as the mother they chose for themselves was out of the picture.

It helped she too was mourning the loss of her best friend, no matter how estranged they had been in later years she still felt horrible about it.

But this time was different. She was going to go down, knock on the door, and see her family again. Even if she was more nervous than she could ever remember being at the prospect of seeing the daughter she had abandoned.

Raven knew it was hypocritical but... she had to see her daughter.

The little black bird spotted the lone house in the middle of the woods and began its slow decent.

Every flap of its wings that brought the little bird closer to the house was harder than the last, but the tiny thing persevered.

In no time at all, the bird reached the house in the woods.

This was her last chance. Her last opportunity to fly away like all the times before and put her family out of mind for the next few years. It would be difficult to do, but it would be simple.

And Raven liked it when things were not so complicated.

The bird heaved in a approximation of a sigh and changed into the form of a woman.

 _No going back now._

Raven Branwen sighed once again and walked to the front door of the house. She was beginning to regret not coming armed but she knew Tai was already hesitant to trust her. If she came with weapons he would probably just slam the door in her face.

She could still back out...

She lifted her hand to knock.

BAM!

A hole wide enough to stick a grown man's arm in burst through the heavy wooden door. Splinters exploded from the wood and cut through Ravens exposed skin as she tumbled down the steps and onto the hard-packed ground.

The splinters were not a problem however. What was, was the massive gleaming silver arrow protruding from her calf. The familiar looking arrow was metal in its entirety, even the fletching, and had pierced clean through her leg, steel feathers on one side and bloody barbed arrowhead on the other.

Raven grunted in pain and tried her best to staunch the flow of blood that had already begun to dye her clothes and the dirt around her a bright red.

The door slowly opened to reveal a little girl in a white cloak carrying a bow almost as tall as her made from the same shimmering steel as the arrow. The girl strode towards the downed form of Raven with confident strides unbefitting of one as young as her, and held the heavy steel bow in her hands far too easily.

"R-Ruby? Is that you?" Raven gasped out through the pain as the little girl stood over her.

The girl's foot lashed out and stomped on the arrow still in her leg. Raven's vision dimmed around the edges as the pain coursed through her. She barely managed to scream before she ran out of breath.

"Ruby is not home right now." The girl crouched down onto her haunches and continued to stare eerily at the bird. She reached out and took a firm grim of the arrow shaft, ignoring Ravens attempts to stop her.

"You should not have come here Raven." The white cloaked girl heaved and ripped the arrow from Ravens leg in one pull. The barbed head of the arrow tore through her leg like a bunch of little meat hooks, ripping and tearing chucks of flesh out with it.

"Taiyang is mine." The girl hissed out. In spite of everything, and the agony running up her leg, Raven couldn't help but be shocked by the venom in the girls' voice. What in the world happened to cause her niece to hate her with such a passion?

"Ruby... why are you-"

"I AM NOT RUBY!" The girl lashed out again and kicked her in the head sending her tumbling across the yard.

"MY NAME IS SUMMER ROSE!" Raven lay on her back and pushed herself up on her elbows to see the girl stalking towards her, eyes glowing an iridescent silver.

"You are not wanted here, Raven Branwen. You lost your chance at Tai, and you lost your chance at being Yangs mother."

Summer Rose nocked the heavy arrow and drew the bow aiming directly at Ravens head.

"So, run away little bird. It's all you are good for."

She released the string and the arrow vanished, reappearing with a _thud_ millimeters from Ravens ear.

Raven could only stare after the girl as she vanished in a burst of white back into the house, leaving her to bleed on the front lawn.

"Summer, who was at the door?" a man's voice came from inside the house.

"Nothing to worry yourself about dear, just a beggar asking for handouts."

* * *

 **Welcome to the bottom!**

 **Bit of a short chapter today, but the flashback doesn't fit with what i have planned for the next present chapter well enough, and the next present chapter is already 9k words and counting so i reaaaally need to trim the fat from it.**

 **So this one took a while for me to get out, but not because I actually took a long time to write it. If you noticed, pretty much none of my stories got updates in the month of November, other than a new Youjo Senki one i wrote during a train ride. Long story short my grandma visited for the entire month, so i was busy doing stuff with her while she was here. She's getting on in age so this is pretty much the last time she will be able to visit, and unless i manage to get over to the other side of the country the last time i will ever see her in person.**

 **That sentence got far more depressing by the end then i intended.**

 **Most of my stories should be getting updates in the next few days now that I have free time again. Including the My Hero Academia one i wrote a single chapter of an immediately forgot about. Whoopsy.**

 **A lot of people wondered what it would be like for "Summer" and Raven to meet, and others wondered how Raven never knew about anything going on.**

 **This chapter pretty much answers all those questions.**

 **For those wondering i made "Summers" weapon a big-ass steel bow that shoots metal arrows. Basically think "Simons Bowblade" from Bloodborne. Always wanted a bow weapon in RWBY, and figured this was as good an opportunity to use one as ever.**

 **ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

 **bomberguy789: yeah i have quite a few plans for Raven and Yang meeting, not sure which route i will take with it. Prolly will just choose whichever gets the most screwed up outcome or something. Knowing my penchant for ruining hopes and dreams i will have Yang murder Raven, dye her hair black and assume her identity or some nonsense. And yes, i have waaaay more planned for the flashbacks than , "Maaaah i hit you, not you are my dead wife". Its far more fucked up! HUZZAH!**

 **KHARAKI TAKAN: yeah kind of a symptom of writing Blood Red at the same time as this is i accidentally make things humorous and have to go back and change things.**

 **tastingrainbows: Its gradually getting to the point where i cant read fanfictions where Ruby doesnt have horrible things happen to her and acts like her normal self.**

 **TheShadow977: Thats pretty awesome!**

 **Mastermind: Have no fear. it gets much worse. After all, its been going on for a while. Way more than... say... 9 months.**

 **Kamina44: Yes. Effective help? unlikely.**

 **"Guest who mentioned Earth to Ruby": I try not to replace the word "Earth" with "Remnant" all the time if it makes reading something more confusing. If i was keeping entirely with the word i wouldn't have included the phrase at all since Remnant doesn't have a space program.**

 **And thats about it.**

 **Oh, and thanks SkylanderZilla for PMing me about writing this. I actually forgot entirely until they reminded me.**


End file.
